Love for beginnersMaybe enders
by Bishienomiko1
Summary: The rating is just in case, dont mind the crappy title, I'll find a better one eventually @@


Disclaimer: I don't own this.WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Heero: Omae o korosu, Yuki-chan Me: WAAAH!! clings to Duo Duo: EEPS!! @_@  
  
Number 18 growled. She couldn't find those two brats anywhere and her brother was doing no better. Plus, she felt as though something was about to happen, something that may jeopardize everything. She shrugged off the feeling as she returned back to her home. Gohan and Trunks looked up to the sky, seeing the android fly away. "Good. we're safe for now." Gohan said, scowling. Trunks sighed; it had been so long since he had seen Gohan laugh.smile even. He missed it so much. "Hey Gohan.do you think we'll ever be able to beat them?" Trunks asked, stifling a yawn. "I really can't tell." Gohan admitted solemnly, "Let's just go to sleep, okay? We'll worry again tomorrow." Trunks nodded slowly and lay down, using a piece of cardboard for his pillow. Gohan looked at his younger friend and frowned, then lay down to sleep as well. ~* Usagi groaned, hoisting herself up. "What happened, where are we, Rei?" She asked, momentarily getting her mind under control. "I don't know." Toki shrugged, "But it looks very familiar." "Test your powers, make sure they still work here. It may not, so don't be alarmed." Usagi took control of the situation and stood, before helping Rei stand as well. Both their eyes widened. "How did you get so tall?!" Rei demanded. "I-I don't know! How'd you shrink?" Usagi asked. "I didn't." She whined. Finally, she stopped and tried her powers, summoning a spell of fire, then throwing it into the air, commanding it to combust. And to their relief, it exploded high in the air, sending powerful waves of energy every which way. "My turn." Usagi smirked and held out her palm, muttering a few Latin words. Then a white energy ball formed in her hand and she threw it into the air as well, it exploding but a moment later. "Wow, I feel more power. This is awesome!!!" Usagi declared, flexing her fingers. ~* 17 and 18 abruptly stopped blowing up random things, looking up into the sky. "Did you feel that burst of energy?" 17 asked his sister. "Yes. I had a feeling about this." 18 murmured. "What shall we do about it?" 17 asked, smirking. "Pay them a visit." 18 sneered, her eyes narrowed, and her grin illuminated in the dark of the night. ~* So, Usagi and Rei wandered in search of a town where they could get food, water, and a nice change of clothes. "This is tiring and I'm beginning to lose the feeling in my legs!!" Rei complained. "Hey, shut up, will ya? I'm in just as much pain. And if anyone asks, we're humble travelers, sisters, only looking for refuge in this god forsaken world!!!" "Nice." Rei commented, crossing her arms and throwing Usagi a glance. "I took Drama classes this year." Usagi sweatdropped, shrugging. "Hey!! I see a city coming up!!" Usagi shouted then began to run. "H-Hey, wait for me! My legs are shorter than yours, remember?" Rei yelled, running after her. Rei then ran straight into Usagi's back. "Wha-what's happened here?" Usagi stuttered. "Who destroyed this city?" Rei looked at the scene in front of Usagi and gaped, "Oh my Goddess, Usagi, we're in the Dragon Ball Z dimension!! We must be in the future when only Gohan, Trunks and Bulma are alive!! We have to be careful of the androids!!" "With this power? Nothing can stop me!" Usagi declared, imaginary fireworks going off behind her. "Uh.yeah, sure." Rei rolled her eyes, "Gohan and Trunks must be around here somewhere. Let's find them, it'll be fun!" She said and began walking through the rubble. Usagi sighed and followed her friend through the rubble as they looked in abandoned buildings, occasionally finding a few people hiding, but not Gohan and Trunks. "I don't think we'll ever find them." Usagi complained, then yelped as she stumbled on some person lying in the building. "Oh! Gomen nasai!!" Usagi yelped. The person groaned and sat up. 'That's Trunks!!' Rei thought, "Uh." she knelt beside him, "Hey, there," She gave her best smile and he eyed her warily, "Do you know where we can go and find the androids?" "Are you with them!?" Trunks demanded, standing up quickly. "Puh-lease. They don't side with anyone, remember? Chibi baka." Usagi muttered, crossing her arms, "We're here to save your sorry little butts from the big bad androids. Any problems with that?" "You couldn't defeat them, you're just girls. Besides, even Gohan and I haven't been able to defeat them yet." Trunks huffed. Usagi did her best not to jump up and strangle the poor kid. "Gohan? Who's that?" Rei asked calmly. "Gohan is my best friend. He's out finding something to eat." Trunks said, "I'd invite you to join us, but we won't be having much." Rei began to salivate and Usagi rolled her eyes, "I can go a while without food. Since I'm so used to Minako always eating it." "Uh.you always eat it Usagi," Rei reminded her sweatdropping "Trunks I'm." Gohan began as he walked in the door. "Who are they?" he demanded. "Great way to greet your saviors." Usagi said sarcastically. "What?" "That's right, we're here to save you guys from those evil toaster ovens." Usagi smirked. Rei sweatdropped. "But we'll be needing information on their whereabouts and places they have yet to destroy so we can find them." "That's a suicide mission, lady." Gohan protested. "All the more exciting." Usagi declared, glaring at him, full force. "You're crazy, lady." Gohan shook his head. "We both are. But we also both have names. I'm Rei and that's Usagi." Toki grinned. "Hmph. I'm G." "Gohan and Trunks. We know." Usagi interrupted, then looked at Rei, "You think I can conjure up some tea?" Rei shrugged and Usagi muttered something and a cup appeared in her hands. She blew some steam off the top and sipped it lightly. "Mm.it's delicious." She declared, smiling lightly, her eyes closed. Gohan's breath caught in his throat. 'What the hell is wrong with me? It's just some woman.' He scolded himself. "Well, I suppose if you're here to help us out, you can stay with us." Gohan decided. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Rei chirped as she piled some spare wood, then lighting it on fire with a small match. Gohan looked at her strangely. He was snapped out of his reverie as Usagi's teacup shattered against the floor. Her head had snapped up and it looked like she was listening. "Stay here." She finally said, "I'm going to go check it out." She stood and began to walk to one of the small spaces, preparing to squeeze out. "I'll go too." Gohan offered. "No!" She snapped, "Just stay here, I don't want somebody getting hurt because I stupidly requested help!" "You didn't request, I offered!" Gohan argued. "Hush up, would you? They'll hear us." She said, then finally slipped out and went onto the dangerous streets. Rei looked back and forth between where Usagi had just been and where Gohan was standing now, his hands clenched into fists. "We have got to get those two together." She whispered to Trunks. He nodded in agreement, a bit stupefied on how Gohan had acted. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Usagi called in singsong voice, "Unless you're to afraid to be beat by me." "Afraid of a pipsqueak like you? Now that's a laugh." Two figures stepped into the dim light of dawn. "Who are you to oppose us, little girl?" "A name you will never forget, for it shall haunt your dreams. I am Tsukino Usagi, daughter of the moon, beautiful angel, and killer of the androids. Is that simple enough for you to understand?" Usagi sneered. 18 growled, her eyes narrowing. 17 chuckled and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "She has spunk. All the more fun to break her spirit." 17 declared. "You wish." Usagi muttered. "Well, we'll be going. We just wanted to check out the competition.nothing to be worried about." 17 smirked and he and his sister flew off. North, Usagi recorded into her mind. "I think I may throw up, I think that baka guy was checking me out." She said, making throwing up noises. Then she turned on her heel and went back to where the others were. "Welcome back!" Rei grinned, "You seem unscratched." "Hai. They wanted to check out the competition." Usagi shuddered, "And possibly some other things." She stuck out her tongue in distaste. "What happened?" Trunks asked anxiously. "I gave them a verbal beating, and the guy android creeped me out." Usagi once more shuddered. "How so?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. "You do not want to know." Usagi proclaimed, "It just wasn't right. Why must this always happen to me?" Rei gasped, "You mean?." Usagi nodded, "He was checking you out?!" Gohan and Trunks both fell backwards from surprise; Gohan's right leg was twitching in the air. "Hai! Why does this happen to me all the time?! I mean, first Ail, then Demando, now this?! This sucks, big time!" Usagi complained. "What do you mean 17 was checking you out?" Gohan demanded angrily. "Aren't jealous, are you?" Rei asked slyly. "Of course not!" Gohan yelled, "But for an android to like her? Especially a killing machine like that? I didn't think that was possible!" "What, am I not likable enough for you?" Usagi demanded. "No, that's not it." Gohan protested, "I just think this may give me an idea.eventually." "You aren't suggesting we use Usagi as bait, are you?" Trunks asked. "Might be a good idea." Gohan said, "In two ways." Usagi tried to control her temper once more, "Well if I'm such a burden, maybe you should just let them kill me!" She shouted and stomped off to the other side of the room, before the Saiyans could see the tears in her eyes, but Rei heard it in her voice. As Usagi lay down on the hard floor and fell asleep, Rei hissed at Gohan, "Are you trying to make her miserable? Jeez, the poor girl has a horrible past as it is!" then she stomped to the other wall and also lay down, glaring. Trunks looked at his friend and sighed, shaking his head, before following Rei and laying next to her. "Usagi .gomen nasai." Gohan muttered. Usagi stayed still, listening to him apologizing. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I didn't mean to give you a hard time.but if that jerk is going to check you out, tell me if he does it again and I'll pound him especially for you." Usagi smiled lightly and sat up, surprising Gohan, "Y-You're awake?" "Hai, Gohan-san.I accept your apology, and I accept your friendship." She smiled warily at him. Then she stood and walked over to him, sitting next to him, enjoying the warmth of the fire. "Ne.are you jealous?" she asked quietly. "N-n-no.you're my friend, I'm supposed to protect you from creeps like that." Gohan protested, thanking Kami it was to dark to see him turn bright red. "Kay." she said, slightly disappointed, and leaned against him, yawning. "You going to sleep soon?" She asked. "Nah. Better keep watch." He said. "Then I'll stay up with you.Its not fair that you have to stay up all alone." She yawned once more. "No, go to sleep, you'll need your rest." He said, looking down at her. Then he realized.she had already just fallen asleep against him. He willed himself not to move at all so he wouldn't wake her. "Tenshi.I will protect you." he murmured before falling asleep as well, still sitting up. Rei glanced over to the two and smiled brightly, "They are meant for each other." She muttered. "Yeah. I've never seen Gohan act like this around a girl.except maybe Videl, but that was more sibling love.besides Videl is dead." Trunks agreed. ((A/N: YAY!!!! ^^.err.)) "I hope nothing happens to separate them.I give them my blessings, how about you?" "Most definitely." Trunks nodded, then kissed her forehead lightly, before the two fell asleep. ~* "What do you mean you want to keep that brat alive?!" 18 demanded her brother. "She intrigues me. Do what you wish with the rest, but I would like her as a personal slave. She's feisty, fiery, and I think I already have a plan to get her away from her friends." 17 smirked. "And what would that be, dear brother?" 18 asked. "Simple. Get them in a dire situation where they can't win, then tell her that if she comes with me, her friends will be spared. I know her type. She'll do anything to save them." 17 grinned his freaky grin. "Brother, you watch to much Sailor Moon." ((A/N:Isn't that a little ironic? They watch each other's shows and don't even know it -.-)) "Do not!!" he protested. "You do, because that happens all the time." 18 glared at him, "But I suppose it will work nicely. I'll help, I suppose." "You're a great sister." He smiled, almost happily and lay down to recharge (I don't think androids sleep.just recharge). His sister scowled and did the same. ~* The next morning, Usagi awoke to find herself sleep on Gohan's lap. She blushed bright fuchsia and stood quickly. "Eh.I.I." she stuttered. She poked Gohan lightly on the shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes. "Yes?" Gohan asked quietly, "What is it?" "I'm going for a little walk, okay?" "I'll go with you." Gohan offered. "No, it's okay. Just go back to sleep, okay?" ".All right. Be careful, Usagi." He ordered. "Hai.I will." She nodded. "Ja ne." she smiled and left out the crack as Gohan fell back to sleep. She yawned largely and then sighed. Then she began to hum an ancient tune. Suddenly, she stopped walking, "Do I like him?" Usagi asked herself, unbelievingly. Suddenly, she looked up, feeling something wrong. "Gohan!" She yelled and began to run back. Once she got there, she witnessed Trunks and Rei knocked out and 18 restraining Gohan. "Usagi!" Gohan shouted, "Get out of here!" "G-Gohan!" Usagi called out, "Let him go, 18!! Leave him alone!" "Aww.want to protect your lover boy, girly?" 18 smirked. 17 rolled his eyes and stepped towards her until they were only centimeters away. "If you want your friends to be free, come with us. Got it?" Usagi thought for a moment. "That reminds me of something.what was it?" Her tone was sarcastic. "Nothing!" 17 insisted. "Sailor Moon." 18 put in. "Oh!!" Usagi grinned. If it's gonna be like my normal life, then I'll for sure be okay in the end.or die.well.WAIT!!.I'm pretty damn famous ^^ "Sure, I'll go with you. But you had better leave them alone." "Usagi, don't be stupid! Don't go with them, they'll just kill you, or torture you, please don't go!" Gohan pleaded. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be A-okay!" Usagi smiled and flashed a peace sign at him, winking. "I'm ready! Let's go!" 17 picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Uh.this wasn't part of the deal." "Get used to it." 17 smirked. Usagi pouted and crossed her arms as they flew off towards wherever the androids hideout was. 18 smirked and threw Gohan to the ground. "I don't know why I put up with his messed up ideas." she shook her head and flew off, as well. Gohan cringed. "Dammit, Usagi!!! Come back!!!" He shouted, "Please, come back!!" He slowly pushed himself up to his feet and went over to Rei and Trunks.  
  
I think this is a good place to stop and leave you all in suspense.I'm so evil. Yup. MWAHAHAHAHA.onegai, review ^^ 


End file.
